Autumn Eyes
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi was forced into another class with Kaoru, Misao, Megumi. Things start to stir when Kenshin's emotions start to take over. The models that KK becomes will turn into rivalry, and SM & MA will join into this fashion line also. RR
1. The Day I Was Forced Into Your Class

Autumn Eyes  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
A/n: Hi there ppls! It's been a long tyme since anyone heard from me, hehehe. Well I'm back with a whole new idea fic and with the other currently unfinished fics, I'm on a writer's block for them all. So I hope starting this fic will help me conjure up new ideas for the other fics you helped move along with your swt reviews. Well I hope you enjoy this one and review it with all your love! Heheh well onto it then...  
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'The Day I Was Forced Into Your Class'  
  
"Himura Kenshin...please report to class C2. Also Shinomori Aoshi would you report with him and take along Sagara Sanosuke with you?" The sensei reported aloud to the three as they gathered their bags and books and exited to C2.   
  
"Out of all of us, why did we have to be picked to be moved out of the class and into another?" Sanosuke whined as he loosened the first few top buttons of his blazer.   
  
"Some times, things can't be helped. It might just be destiny." Aoshi calmly said with much wisdom hanging from each word. Kenshin looked at the two then down at his hands. He was the shortest of the two and it wasn't the best feeling there is in the world to feel.   
  
"Well, I hope it'll be alright. I don't want it to be full of people I don't know or don't want to know." Kenshin replied to the silence seeing the door with the sign reading 'CLASS C2'. Kenshin took in a breath of air then looked back at Aoshi and Sano for encouragement. They nodded their heads and Kenshin opened the door.   
  
"...the theory of...Oh and who might you three be?" The sensei of that class was inturrupted in his speech and turned to the gang.   
  
"Um..." Kenshin was trying to find anyone he might know in the class and ignoring his question completely while Aoshi stepped up with their names on his tongue.   
  
"I'm Shinomori Aoshi, this is Sagara Sanosuke, and finally Himura Kenshin, we were moved from CLASS D3, I think the problem was too many students were piled up." Aoshi politely bowed and the sensei was very impressed by him.   
  
"Well then, take a seat anywhere and after class I would like to speak with you three. Go ahead now and take a seat anywhere." The sensei turned his back to the class and written something in his notes while the three looked around and saw no where really to sit but a small area where a few girls sat at.  
  
Kenshin took a seat by a midnight haired-girl, Sanosuke took the seat beside the other side of the same girl. Aoshi was left choosing the seat by a braided haired girl and a fair girl with ruby red lips.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin was nervous for a while but he decided he kind of liked it in here and relaxed a bit. Suddenly the girl he chose to sit by turned to him and smiled.   
  
"My name's Kamiya Kaoru, your's Himura Kenshin. Nice to meet you." She then noticed his Autumn colored eyes then turned around as the sensei began to teach his lesson once again. Sano also saw her and heard her speak and winked at Kenshin while he growled at him. Aoshi was seated straight in his seat and pen in his hand ready to take notes. But the girl beside him kept making noises that distracted him a bit too much.   
  
"Ahem. Excuse me but I can't seem to hear the sensei teaching. If you don't mind me asking for you to stop humming, it would most be appreciated." Aoshi whispered to the girl beside him. She looked up then at him straight in the eyes and smiled a sweet enchanting smile.   
  
"Well, Your Shinomori Aoshi? Well I'm Makimachi Misao, hope you like this class." She whispered back and stopped the noises at once and paid full attention to the lesson at hand. Aoshi then found it hard to focus on the lesson now that he was introduced to this...kawaii girl.   
  
"You've met Misao? I'm Takani Megumi, I'm friends with Kaoru and Misao. It's really nice to have new faces in our class." Megumi whispered to Aoshi taking his attention off of Misao for a moment.   
  
"Well, yeah it's nice to be in a new enviroment." Aoshi replied, then tried with all his might to focus.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
"Kamiya-san? May you answer this question?" The sensei picked another random student to quiz them. Kaoru stood up in her uniform and book in hand.   
  
In a soft voice; quite alluring, she read the problem out loud with the answer following it and how she got to it. She stood up until the sensei acknowledge her answer and then sat down.   
  
BELL RINGS!  
  
"Class today was a great start of the new semester I hope you will enjoy it much and learn more than just how to gossip in my class." The sensei joked then dismissed everyone. Kaoru was gracefully gathering up her items when Sano went up to her.   
  
"Hey there, Kamiya-chan, names Sagara Sanosuke." Kaoru looked up and immediately blushed, she didn't notice him beside her at all this whole class.   
  
"Hi. Sagara-san." Kaoru said shyly closing her bag.   
  
"Call me Sano, I hate it when people are so formal, expecially when they are my friends. Ja ne!" Sano waved and left the class with Aoshi right behind him. Kenshin was waiting for Kaoru to leave before he followed after her. Misao was giggling with Megumi as the two walked up to Kaoru, not noticing a red head still in his seat.   
  
"WELL! Today was exciting 3 new boys for us! And all three cute and they seem studious enough." Megumi laughed. Kaoru smiled sweetly as she slid the book bag on and gathered her loose books in her hands.   
  
"I think...I'll like it more this semester." Kaoru said softly and Misao burst out giggling while Megumi did her famous= 'ohohohoh' laugh while Kaoru blushed. Kenshin slowly got up and followed, then heremembered that the sensei wanted to talk to them, oh well he left before any of the students left, he probably forgot. Kenshin slowly followed the three joking girls until Sano stepped in front of him stopping him from further stalking.   
  
"Hey!" Sano greeted.   
  
"Hey." Kenshin leaned to his left to see the girls turn out of sight and sighed.   
  
"What did you think of our new class today?" Sano asked the two of the guys.   
  
"It was interesting." Aoshi said remembering the kawaii girl, then tried to shake it out of his mind.   
  
"Very." Kenshin said remembering the looks of Kaoru and the voice of it, the way she just was.   
  
"I think I fell..." Kenshin mouthed to himself as the other two started ahead of him.   
  
"...for her." Kenshin smiled and caught up to the two tall figures.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin was walking home suddenly Kaoru popped in front of him and was walking in the same direction he was. It wasn't his fault, he just recently moved into the neighborhood and didn't know the people who lived nearby yet, so there is a cahnce she was one of his neighbors. So being curious and friendly, Kenshin walked up to her and greeted her.   
  
"Hello Kamiya-san, fancy meeting you here." Kenshin started out. Kaoru gasped as she didn't suspect anyone to come up to her. She then stopped with a gentle smile on her lips.   
  
"Hello Himura-san, where are you headed for that is in this direction?"   
  
"My home, you?"  
  
"Mines too."   
  
"Well, since we are nearby, how about we spare a bit of our time to go take a short walk in the Sakura park? It's lovely especially since it's spring." Kenshin said looking at the park which was just beside their homes.   
  
"Well, I suppose a nice chat with you wouldn't be a bother." Kaoru gently replied taking lead and Kenshin following behind. Little known to them- someone was watching them, very closely.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
"Himura-san, how is your family?" Kaoru nervously thought of any subject that would be comfortable and easy to open up to.   
  
She enjoyed walking through the Sakura Park, unknown to Kenshin, but she loved the way the winds blew just the right way when you are walking on the road and the scenes whether it be spring, winter, summer, or fall. She was glad that she let her hair down. Kenshin was admiring her beauty and her sweetness from beside her and smiled looking at her close her eyes and enjoying the breezes.   
  
"Well, my mother is quite fine, my father on the other hand had passed away just 3 weeks ago from cancer. That is about the time we moved here in this neighborhood." Kenshin said so openly and it shocked both him and Kaoru.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kaoru gasped and whispered.   
  
"Well, you have nothing to be sorry for, we didn't know each other 3 weeks ago. Plus I'm fine." Kenshin reassured himself and her. He never saw his father much since he was always at work, but he loved it when he would just spend time doing something simple with him. Such as eating breakfast or watching TV, it was all memorable as long as his dad was there.   
  
"Well, we are tomodachis, ne?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then Himura-san, if you need me, for anything, feel free to come to me. I won't turn you away, I'll help you, cope with you, laugh with you...you know." Kaoru blushed as she stopped in front of her favorite spot to read. Kenshin also stopped and soon a large gust of wind picked up sakura petals that fallen and blew them all around the two. The person that was watching the two took snapshot and finally revealed themselves.   
  
"N-n-nani?" Kaoru said with confusion evident in her voice. Kenshin was at a loss for words.   
  
"Gomen, We are photographers for teen magazines and fashion magazines and we were looking for a couple of teenagers to represent their school in some picture shoots. And it so happens you two are exactly what we are looking for!" The lady exclaimed shaking Kaoru and Kenshin's hand eagerly.   
  
"Okay, what is going on?" Kenshin finally regained his voice.   
  
"We want you to take photos together so we cna insert it in 'Represent YOur School and Get a Free Agent For Getting You There' contest. Where you pose for a couple of photos to tell the world your school is the best, and the adgent you get will be the best in Tokyo and will get you jobs for commercials, shows, covers of magazines, and so much more. Here's our card. All we need is your two full names and we'll contact you." The man clicked the camera once more and put it down grabbing a pen from his ear and a sheet of paper from his pocket.   
  
"Are you sure, this is not a joke?" Kaoru said skeptically.   
  
"Yes, you can ask anyone about our own magazines such as Angels, Devils=Girls and Boys. I know you two heard of that one." The lady proudly produced an advance copy of the next edition for Kaoru to see.   
  
"Wow!!! It really is true! But why us? Why me?" Kaoru said doubtfully handing back the magazine.   
  
"Well have a chat with you and your family to discuss terms and after we get an approval from your parents we'll ask your school to lend us permission to advertise their school name, which they will allow of course. Name please?"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru, and Himura Kenshin." Kenshin said after getting very excited for being picked.   
  
"Okay, well contact you but don't lose that card!" The two left after taking more shoots of the two stunned in front of the most gorgeous Sakura tree.   
  
"Did that just happen?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Things are going just too fast for me..." Kenshin admitted sitting down on the ground holding his head. 


	2. Are we in this together?

Autumn Eyes  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Are we in this together?'   
  
Kenshin was sitting again in the early morning at the same exact spot from yesterday afternoon. He had grown to like that spot out of all the places in the park. It was soothing and it reminded him so much of Kaoru, which was a plus. Yesterday evening, both families received a call from the magazine and then the school. They all approved of the idea and the parents got together on the phone and thought it was such a great opportunity and an excuse to meet one another, so they agreed with the magazine's offer. Kenshin wondered what Kaoru thought of it all, perhaps she dispised him secretly and thought it was a waste of time to hang around a red headed boy. But then again...you never know.   
  
"Himura-san! What a surprise to see you here!" Kaoru's cheerful yet graceful voice pulled Kenshin out of his thoughts.   
  
"Ohayo Kamiya-san." Kenshin greeted with a nod. Kaoru sat down beside him on the grass.   
  
"What are you doing up so early, on a school day, in the park?" Kaoru asked, wanitng to also to ask, why was he at her reading spot?  
  
"I guess, I needed some place to think. By the way why are you up so early? School doesn't start until another hour and a half."   
  
"I come here every morning, to read, to think, to write. It's my favorite thing I look forward to everyday."   
  
"Oh I see, so, about yesterday. What do you think of it?" Kenshin asked, he was tomodachi's with her, was he not?  
  
"About the magazine? I was skeptical at first but then I came to accept the idea, not knowing why they would want such an ugly girl to model for the school's name..." Kaoru drifted off sadly looking towards the ground.   
  
"What are you talking about? I see nothing close to an ugly girl around here, only one that is kawaii." Kenshin said to Kaoru and she blushed giggling a bit.   
  
"Arigatou demo...I'm not close to kawaii as you though." Kaoru joked back and Kenshin blushed chuckling with her. He thought he wanted to spend time alone today, but found it was just the opposite, he wanted to be around Kaoru.   
  
"Oh, we must get going! Time has past so soon! It's a quarter till school starts!" Kaoru exclaimed grabbing her school blazer and her bookbag and stood up, Kenshin pulled up his bookbag adn slung it over his shoulder while he walked side by side with Kaoru.   
  
"It's nice having a friend nearby, don't you think?" Kenshin asked all of the sudden.   
  
"It is." Kaoru admitted smiling that sincere smile at Kenshin again. The two reached the front gate and Sano quickly grabbed Kenshin away and Kaoru was pulled by Megumi and Misao in another direction.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Aoshi was found leaning against the side of the school when Sano had dragged Kenshin all the way there.   
  
"What's the big deal?" Kenshin asked, snatching back what was his body.   
  
  
  
"Oh, I have a lot to tell you guys, and I think Aoshi may have something to share but his news can wait." Sano began grinning like an idiot. Kenshin had an idea, every time you found Sano like this, you know that he is liking some girl of some sort. BUt Aoshi...hmm...this was definetly different.   
  
"Listen up, you remember yesterday right? When we all went to the nearby cafe and just chilled? Well after you guys left for home I stuck around and I bumped into the most gorgeous girl ever. I knew I've seen her in class yesterday also, but I didn't have the time to catch her name. So we had a little chat." Sano said gushing almost.   
  
"So, what's her name?" Aoshi asked, clearly not very interested. Kenshin wanted to burst out laughing but Sano kept on with his story.   
  
"Takani Megumi. Such a wonderful name for such a beautiful lady." Sano stated to the two and they both couldn't help but laugh out loud.   
  
"What? Was it something I said that's so funny?" Sano said in a daring tone, daring any of the two to tell him why to his face. Kenshin couldn't care less what tone he used, because he was going to say it no matter what.   
  
"Yes, such a beautiful name? Wow Sano you are so poetic!" Aoshi chuckled softly and Sano blushed red.   
  
"Well-I don't see Aoshi taking a stand to who he likes." Sano said as a last resort to take the laughter off of him. Aoshi stop chuckling and turned away, and Kenshin just had to know, who did Aoshi like?   
  
"Aoshi do tell me, who do you like?" Kenshin tried to pursuade him. Aoshi looked back at his red headed friend then sighed, Kenshin was too hard to hide the truth from.   
  
"Makimachi Misao."   
  
"Kamiya-san's best friend?I think Takani-san is also close to her." Kenshin mused aloud. Sano and Aoshi looked curiously at him, who was Kamiya-san?   
  
"Sano, remember yesterday, when we got into class. The girl who spoke to me was named Kamiya Kaoru, remember now?" Kenshin reminded Sano and Sano smiled nodded his head.   
  
"Oh yeah, that quiet girl. She's pretty too. But Takani is more my style."   
  
"Kamiya-san? Was she the girl we pulled you from yesterday?" Aoshi mused.   
  
"Hai, I was going to ask her for some notes." Kenshin made a quick white lie about it and his friends seemed okay with it.   
  
BELL RINGS!  
  
"Time for class." Sano muttered but smiled immediately remembering that he was in the same class as his crush. Kenshin smiled, wow, all of his friends had found someone they liked in that class, what a coincidence (isn't it :p).   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
School ended an hour ago or a few minutes over, but Kenshin and Kaoru were still there, nervously pacing around the school courtyard.   
  
"You think it was all a joke?" Kaoru asked for the nth time that day.   
  
"Kamiya-san, onegai, settle down. I do believe it is true, not a joke, that I do." Kenshin smiled, comforting Kaoru in a huge way, but not knowing he had done so.   
  
"Okay then. So how was your day today? I believe you left campus to go for lunch." Kaoru sat beside Kenshin on the edge of a fountain.   
  
"Oh, that, we went to the Akabeko. A casual restaurant to eat at, sometime soon we should all go there together, you and your friends with us, ne?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. She looked at him for a second before smiling again and saying her answer as softly as her voice was.   
  
"Sure, that'll be fun, I just have to tell Misao and Megumi about it."   
  
"THERE THEY ARE! AREN'T THEY THE SWEETEST THING TOGETHER?" The photographer came yelling towards the two innocent students; making them blush furiously. The photographer and the magazine lady was with a crew of about 5 people. Two were make-up artists/hair stylist, while the other two were cameramen and the last one was the agent for the two.   
  
"So...what are we supposed to be doing exactly?" Kenshin spoke up clearing his throat. The magazine lady smiled at his simplicity.   
  
"What you were meant to do, model silly. Call me by Tomoe-san by the way." She smiled and Kenshin blushed now knowing his question was quite stupid.   
  
"Um, so do we have to like-change or something?" Kaoru asked meekly as she stepped behind Kenshin. The makeup artists immediately fell for her beauty.   
  
"No, you're modeling for the school today, so you have your uniforms on and that is quite enough. The artists here will just add on to your natural beauty, for both of you." Tomoe said smiling yet again, she had never met such wonderful students as these two and they make the cutest of couples.   
  
"Okay, how do we pose and everything?" Kenshin asked looking at Kaoru as she was attacked by the artists, they wanted to attack him too, but he looked fiercely at them daring them to try-so they ignored him for now.   
  
"Lets just get you two made up then we'll make the poses for you to do." Tomoe smiled as Kenshin soon was attacked whether he liked it or not. The two had little to no make up on, although Kenshin's hair was tide in a low ponytail rather than in his usual hair down fashion. Kaoru had on a light natural colored makeup and her hair was placed down on each shoulder-revealing a school-girl look.   
  
"Okay you two, come over here by the school fountain. Come on, hurry." Tomoe rushed them to the spot. There she made Kaoru sit on the edge of the fountain as she had done before and made Kenshin stand beside her acting as if they were just joking around on campus. Both of them acted natural and the pose worked great and Tomoe decided that was enough, but the cameramen thought it would be best if they had one more pose.   
  
So Tomoe took the two to the front gate of the school and told Kaoru to lean on the gate as if waiting for someone to arrive and Kenshin on the other side of the gate looking out ahead. It was so innocent looking and kawaii that Tomoe wanted to squeeze it out of them.   
  
"Enough for today, since it went without a hitch, tomorrow we will meet at the Sakura Park, as we had done before after school. There we will do some minor shots for a front page of Angels, Devils = Girls and Boys magazine. It'll be great till then, have a great evening!" Tomoe waved good bye as the crew left and the agent had produce the two with a card to contact him.   
  
"Wow, that was kinda fun." Kaoru said giggling and Kenshin smiled. She looked even more angelic than she already was.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin all met at the Kendo Practice Dojo, but it didn't focus on kendo only, it had a wide range of training in there.   
  
"Sano, meet ya' later?" Kenshin said as Sano was about to leave to another part of the dojo. Sano nodded and left and Aoshi nodded back to Sano.   
  
"Kenshin, since my sensei is not here, I would like to train with you if you don't mind me." Aoshi started a quick chat with Kenshin. Kenshin looked up as he grabbed his sword from the floor.   
  
"Sure, what are you going to fight me with?" Kenshin asked as he tied the sheath w/ the blade around his waist.   
  
"I prefer kodachis, swords just aren't for me."   
  
"Sure, okay." Kenshin smiled as Aoshi took a stance from across the room and he took his own stance, one hand above the hilt and his legs spread far apart.   
  
"Ready....and go." Aoshi took a start and Kenshin quickly used his speed to his advantage-this was going to be a fun battle.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kaoru was smiling as her friends traded thoughts on things from ice cream flavors to clothes and then of course to boys. Especially the 3 new boys in their homeroom, they were cute in fact.   
  
"I met him too! Sagara Sanosuke, he's a bit rough, not my type but I wouldn't mind his arms around me. Ohohohoh." Megumi laughed as Misao blushed nudging her.   
  
"Aren't you ashamed of what you said? Only physical attraction will not do!" Misao lectured Megumi while Megumi countered back making Misao blush more. Kaoru just sat back enjoying their energy.   
  
"And you? I saw you talking with that new guy who sits between us. It seems that you like him...a lot too. I wonder is it just PHYSICAL attraction?" Megumi giggled as Misao went on a rampage and almost tore down the whole store, if it was not for their friend Kaoru.   
  
"Misao! Megumi! Stop this at once, everyone is staring at us as if we did something horrible, now act more civil!" Kaoru said strictly but it kind of lost its effect as her soft voice was put into a demanding mode. But her friends knew when she was not joking so they settled down.   
  
"Kaoru, I heard you are going to represent the school in a contest or something, but I heard Himura-san also got accepted and it involves you two taking photos together. So how was it?" Megumi changed the subject, quite tired of the direction of the other one.   
  
"Oh yes, it was fun! I actually liked it, and Himura-san cooperated just fine with it. We are also taking poses tomorrow evening for the Angels, Devils magazine." Kaoru informed her friends. They gasped as they heard all this information dump on them.   
  
"Wait, how come you got accepted, when you never even knew about it? And if you got accepted how come I didn't? I'm prettier than you by far." Megumi said brat-like but also jealous. Misao kicked Megumi under the table and she knew she had gotten out of line.   
  
"Gomen Kaoru, I meant to say how did they find you and Himura-san for the job?"  
  
"It's alright, they found us one day at the park and said we were perfect and gave us everything. It was quite a lot to take in at first, and still now, I don't believe it's still true at all." Kaoru said smiling and Misao was glad, Kaoru was getting a little more social for her own good, sometimes Kaoru would drift so far away that she never seems to notice exactly what was happening to her. Misao shuddered as she remembered Kaoru's past incident, and tried to shake it out of her mind.   
  
"Is something the matter Misao?" Kaoru asked as she saw her friend shiver. Misao looked up and smiled shaking her head no.   
  
"We must be going now, you too, don't you have an important family meeting today, which is incorporated with your businesses?" Megumi asked Kaoru as she stood up along with Misao. Kaoru quickly remembered standing up too.   
  
"Oh! Yes, they are finding out who will be the next heir to the Aki Kamiya Inc.! Sorry but I'm running late, ja ne!" Kaoru grabbed some change out of her pocket and placed it on the table to pay for her drink and rushed on out not seeing if Misao and Megumi were waving.   
  
"She can be so distant at times, then at others, she can be so- normal." Megumi mused and Misao agreed. Both were leaving to the same place. The Kino Hospital, where Megumi was learning medical doctor routines and Misao was working part time and playing with kids currently in the there.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin came walking home with aches in his body and everything and all he wanted to do was get home, take a bath, then sleep. He didn't care if he had something to eat because his mouth wouldn't even open, he was too drain to even think about chewing anything. He went past houses and saw where Kaoru lived and looked at the top floor where all the lights were on. Something big must be happening inside, he'll ask her tomorrow morning, if he can wake up early.   
  
"I'm home!" Kenshin yelled upon entering his house, he threw his bag onto the floor of the door and took off his shoes and slipped into his getas and went into the kitchen. There he found his mother smiling up at him from her book.   
  
"Oh, how was today's shoot?"   
  
"Fine, kasaan, what are you reading?"   
  
"Oh, a little gift my friend at the office gave me. It's quite interesting-but I know you won't be interested, it's a love story, with a bit a action."   
  
"Oh, okay then. Kasaan you need any help before I go take a bath?"   
  
"No, but do make sure that when you make dinner for yourself tonight, don't leave it unattended and not clean up after you eat. I'll be working late again."   
  
"Okay, ja ne kasaan." Kenshin went over and hugged his mother then left to his room, he slide open the shoji and then grabbed his hakama and headed for the bathhouse.   
  
Kenshin settled himself in the hot water and sighed, it was the perfect remedy for all the aches he was feeling, perhaps the night will be better after a warm bath.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kaoru was seated by her mother and father as the two were discussing to her and to her cousins. Her father and mother decided that it will be best if they handed over the company now rather than later, because now, whoever gets it will learn from the experience.   
  
"So in conclusion to what I've said, I have to pick one person for the job. But since I couldn't narrow it down enough, I will let the two I've finalized to test out how well they handle the workload and from then on, I will decide who will really be the true owner. The two mentioned people are: Seta Soujiro and my daughter, Kamiya Kaoru."   
  
Kaoru gasped as she heard her name with her high-ranking cousin's. Soujiro wasn't one who talked much, but when he does, he spoke with such elegant grace and his never faltering smile won people over many times. How could her father think of even comparing her with him. It was almost impossible to think.   
  
"Kaoru, it's nice that we will get to see each other more often than what we do now." Soujiro smiled from his side of the table. Kaoru smiled back.   
  
"It will be, I hope I can keep up with you at least." Kaoru replied with equal grace and her softness of her voice made Soujiro's heartbeat a bit faster.   
  
"I'm sure you will surpass me soon before we start." He joked trying to wonder why Kaoru's voice always had such a big effect on him. Kaoru was his cousin for crying out loud, distant cousin, but cousin nonetheless.   
  
"Okay it's settled then, starting tomorrow I will be handed you two every document that is needed for the company and the work that needs to be done. It will be hard so I suggest you get a full meal tonight and a goodnight's sleep. I'll see you in the afternoon." Kaoru's father ended the meeting and everyone disperse congratulating and wishing luck to both her and Soujiro.   
  
Kaoru had gotten a normal portion of her plate gone, but she didn't feel like eating at all, her father was watching her and she felt forced to. But after a warm bath and changing into a light yukata she resided to her room to rest. She then looked out the window and thought of Kenshin.   
  
"I hope I can talk with him tomorrow." She whispered and laid her head down to sleep.   
  
A/n: How you like? I tried to update it sooner but I was lazy heheh. Well as you can see Kaoru and Kenshin are close friends now, but maybe their direction with each other will change=into bitter enemies? Hope so? Hope not? Heheh just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!   
  
-Silver Teardrops- 


	3. I keep thinking about you

Autumn Eyes  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'I keep thinking about you'  
  
Kaoru was awoken by a loud knock and rushing voices entering her room. She screamed loudly as men from her dad's company burst into her room shouting things at her. Then at the same time-she heard a male's scream in the other part of the house, the guest room. Kaoru was being engulfed by the documents and the males screaming things at her, she pulled her yukata close to her as she was backing up in a corner.   
  
"Enough!" Kaoru's gentleness was still there but the tone made all the commotion stop. The men there looked at her for directions and she cleared her mind and took a deep breath.   
  
"The documents- set them on my desk right by the door. The construction and defects, write them on reports and set them in another neat pile by the documents I must read over and sign. Now!" The men neatly got in line and did what she ordered and everyone was out in 10 seconds. Kaoru sighed and a light knock was now heard, but the shoji was still open.   
  
"Come in." Kaoru softly annouced and a nice looking woman came in with a tray in her hands.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Kamiya-san." She greeted laying the tray before Kaoru's futon. Kaoru lifted her eyebrows curiously and confused at the gesture.   
  
"Oh, I'll be your new secretary. I knew by experience that in the morning, the boss will be hounded by work and so to calm him/her down, a nice cup of tea would do justice." She smiled as she poured it into a cup and Kaoru smiled back, gratefully.   
  
"Arigatou, I guess you're right. When do they usually start their work, they gave me quite a scare." Kaoru started a small conversation with the lady.   
  
"Oh, about...7 am on the dot. So I advise next time you be awake and dressed by that time tomorrow. Well, don't feel alone, Seta-san also was quite scared this morning. Waking up to swarming men isn't exactly pleasing." She took the finished tray of tea and bowed to Kaoru.   
  
"I wish you luck with the position." The lady left and Kaoru smiled gratefully yet again.  
  
She got up and dressed into her school uniform and combed her hair into a high ponytail and went to the breakfast room. Soujiro was there, hair quite messy, but he was still presentable.   
  
"Ah! I've heard both of you had the experience of the first days' work." Kaoru's father entered smirking. Kaoru nodded and Soujiro just smiled kindly.   
  
"Well, I must be off to school, I'll come home and do all the documents and mishaps and reports and will try to get them all done before the day is over." Kaoru said as she bowed to her family and grabbed a piece of fruit and left for the walk to school.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin saw a familiar shape walking ahead of him and he ran to catch up with her.   
  
"Kamiya-san!" He yelled and Kaoru turned her head and saw a red head waving at her and she smiled in return waiting for him to catch up.   
  
"Himura-san, ohayo."   
  
"Ohayo, so what was with all the lights on yesterday late in the night?" Kenshin asked curiously as he recalled walking past her house adn seeing a lot of people inside.   
  
"Oh that...just a business meeting, that now involves me." Kaoru said smiling ever so gently at Kenshin that he almost tripped because he forgot to look where he was going.   
  
"So, how did it involve you?"   
  
"I was choosen, with my distant cousin, to run the incorporation of Aki Kamiya. It was quite surprising this morning."   
  
"Oh, I see. A-ano, what do you think about the magazine? You think they will actually do the shoot, or were they playing with us?" Kenshin thought taking the conversation to a different subject, Kaoru seemed a little bored on the business subject.   
  
Kaoru thought for a moment, what did she think of it. Maybe it was a joke, maybe, but-they wouldn't waste time lying to teenagers would they? Kaoru raised a hand up to brush away a loose strand of hair then said elegantly to Kenshin.   
  
"Himura-san, I do not believe they are playing with us. But to tell you the truth, I hope they are not, I love doing this, and with someone I know is a plus." Kenshin did trip at the mention of him and Kaoru was worried with him.   
  
"You've been quite, unbalanced, are you alright?" Kaoru asked him as she held his arm. Kenshin nodded smiling back.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Oh, there's the school, let's hurry before we're late." Kenshin took her hand in his and ran and Kaoru ran along, liking the feel of holding another's hand and the wind.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Aoshi, Sano, Misao, and Megumi were all talking to one another when a flash of red passed them all and the boys knew who that was, and the girls noticed the scent of jasmine and knew instantly who was with the boys' friend.   
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE KENSHIN!" Sano yelled stopping Kenshin on impact.   
  
"YOU TOO KAORU!" Megumi yelled and Kaoru was already to a stop and both the two that got caught turned around sheepishly.   
  
"Um, we thought you guys were already in the class room." Kenshin said letting go of Kaoru's hand quickly. Kaoru blushed as Misao and Megumi went up to her and began asking her all questions and leading her away from the boys.   
  
"So, taking it quite fast, aren't you Kenshin." Aoshi snickered, very unlike him, but he did. Sano slapped Aoshi on the back causing Aoshi to glare at Sano.   
  
"Aoshi's right. Why were you rushing with jou-chan there to the school, holding hands?"   
  
"Sano, it's nothing really, I just thought we were late to school. It's later than I usually come anyways." Kenshin said, and no, it was no lame excuse that was what he thought anyway.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kaoru was quite annoyed by the questioning her friends gave her, she had enough going for her already that she didn't need this extra distraction.   
  
"...he was a little too close for you for a partner for modeling." Megumi prodded. Misao nodded along and stared at Kaoru like she didn't know who she was. Kaoru sighed and looked at the two seriously, and they knew something was going to be said.   
  
"Look, I hate being rude, but I'm quite tired and I don't need this extra quiz. I was choosen as the final two to take over the incorporation. I have piles and piles of things to do after school, plus the magazine postition for modeling is riding on me also. Which I don't want to lose, because that is the one thing in my whole life that I like, so please, I'm begging you to understand." Kaoru's voice made them silent. The Megumi coughed and Misao leaned back in her chair.   
  
"If you need help, don't hesitate to ask us okay? You sound like you're going through a lot." Misao smiled and Kaoru nodded instantly.   
  
BELL RINGS  
  
"Okay class...." Kaoru and Kenshin locked eyes as he entered in with the sensei following behind him. He smiled at her and Kaoru couldn't breathe, her heart was beating faster like never before.   
  
Then as he took a seat, their gazes were unlocked and then both of them just drifted off into a daydream.   
  
CLASS ENDS  
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Megumi and Misao were rushed off to the Kino Hospital because they got a page that their extra help was needed as soon as possible. So they hugged Kaoru and said they'll call her later to talk. Kaoru nodded understandably and watched them hurry out of the room. Sano and Aoshi was still there but saw that Kenshin was waiting for, ahem, they took their leave with a smirk on their face.   
  
"Um, you want to walk to Sakura Park already?" Kenshin asked as he held his hand out to Kaoru. She took it nodding.   
  
"Today, you think they will let us wear something besides our uniform to model in?" Kaoru asked as they were now outside the school and on their short way to the park. Kenshin thought about it, deciding what she said was much needed. He didn't want to be known as the guy who only models in uniforms.   
  
"I don't know but I hope so, I'm kinda tired of modeling in school uniforms, you?"   
  
"Me too. Oh look I see Tomoe-san waving at us, we better hurry!" Kaoru pulled Kenshin and he followed wordlessly.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
"Oh finally you showed up. We were about to leave. We have other people to shoot and things to do." The cameraman greeted rudely. Kaoru felt guilty for taking long and bowed apologectically over and over and Tomoe glared at the cameraman.   
  
"Don't you be rude to the models." Their agent butt in and Kenshin smirked, he had an agent, and that was cool.   
  
"Yeah, or we could go find another cameraman to shoot the photos." Kenshin said his ego showing, and Kaoru sighed, boys, why did they always have to be like that?  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that." Kenshin noticed Kaoru sighed and noticed his mistake.   
  
"Well, can you two go change in these seperate vans in these clothes?" Tomoe produced some clothing and Kaoru squealed in delight while Kenshin looked happier.   
  
"Yes, we finally get to model in something other than school-wear!" Kaoru said exasperated and Tomoe smiled.   
  
"Hai, it's not going to be that boring." She joked and pushed the two teenagers to the opposite vans and she waited happily outside for them to finish.   
  
"I'm gald we found such a nice couple." Tomoe mused aloud and Kenshin's and Kaoru's agent heard and mused with her.   
  
"Yes, I do believe in high achievements for both of them. They aren't your ordinary teens."   
  
"When did you start to notice?" Tomoe was pushed by the agent, Hiko and he rewarded her a smile.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin came out first, all dressed in dress clothes. A collared red shirt, pressed neatly- pants that were cream slacks. IT suited him well, with his hair and all. The stylist had pulled his hair in a medium height pony tail and made his shirt open to midway to his chest.   
  
  
  
Kaoru then came out last, dressed in a see-through midnight blue blouse. She felt really uncomfortably, so they gave her a small and tight dark navy top to wear under and it was a new style that was hatched for that type of clothing. Her skirt was white and semi see-through. It was ruffly but also soft to the touch.   
  
Kaoru had asked if she could buy one somewhere like it and they said she could have it after they were done. So she stood next to the handsome boy and Kenshin stood next to the gorgerous girl. Tomoe clapped her hands together.   
  
"I've got great poses for you to do. If you would cooperate we will be done sooner than we expected." Kenshim smirked as Hiko was telling off some other rude crew member. Kaoru just winced slightly as she heard screaming.   
  
"Ano, Kaoru sit on the bench like-wise and smile gently at the camera okay? Good that's how I want it. Kenshin you will be leaning forward on the bench from behind Kaoru, looking at the camera with ease and with a hint of cool shown." They did exactly the way Tomoe pictured it and she was very glad that she achieved yet another of her imagined poses. The shot turned out beautiful and Tomoe put them in more romantic, and sweet innocent photos after.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru left already by now, since Tomoe had more than enough photos of them to choose from. She said she'll contact them tomorrow morning and the school to annouce something.   
  
Tomoe stared at the pre-pictures and smiled wistfully as Hiko loomed over her to catch a glimpse.   
  
"They're perfect you know? You know the kind of touch up computers does on flaws on pics, and this, has none."   
  
"Yeah, but let's just hope that the company will take them full time and make them big." Hiko sighed as his cell rang and he excused himself to take it. Tomoe liked one pose the most.   
  
Kenshin was hugging Kaoru tightly but gently from behind, under the light of the sun and the blowing blossoms of the trees. Kaoru was smiling gently at the camera and Kenshin's mouth was near her ears as if he was whispering sweet words to make her smile. Tomoe decided that picture would be front page, the whole page.   
  
"So decided yet?" Hiko returned rubbing his head. Tomoe nodded handing him that picture.   
  
Hiko whistled and nodded in agreement.   
  
"I don't remember them posing this, but it is out there, it's a bit too daring as their first ever front page photo isn't it?" Hiko asked worriedly.   
  
"Don't worry, the more out there the better the publicity."   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kaoru sighed as she signed the last report and stacked it on the 'finsihed' stack and smiled smugly to herself. She finsihed all her work for today. Soujiro might still be working, because he came home later than she did.   
  
"Kaoru!" Her father called her and she got up and gracefully slid the door open and went to her father's office.   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you done with your part? Because I just checked on Soujiro and he is almost done."   
  
"I am." Kaoru turned to two seated men talking about nonsense and asked them to fetch the two heavy stacks of files and folders and sheets.   
  
"Good. I am glad I chose you, you have a clear mind to finish things." Her tousan kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. As Kaoru got into her futon her cell rang. For the first time she was glad that she forgot to put up her phone on the desk and reached by the side of the candle and picked it up.   
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kaoru's greeted.   
  
"Oyasumi Kamiya-san." Kenshin said, he didn't know why he called but he couldn't stop his actions.   
  
"Oh, oyasumi to you too Himura-san." Kaoru giggled and Kenshin sighed in relief, she didn't suspect too much.   
  
"So what did you want to say to me, besides that." Kaoru started.   
  
"To tell you that I heard about your position and that I'm here too, if you need me." Kenshin was sweating uncontrollably. Kaoru had an effect on him somehow.   
  
Kaoru's heart started to flutter and she placed her free hand on it to lessen the pounding.   
  
"Um, arigatou. That's nice to hear. Well, we should hang up, school tomorrow and maybe another photo shoot?"   
  
"Oh yeah yeah, well see ya later Kaoru-dono." Kenshin noticed his slip of tongue, and hung up quickly. That was what he called Kaoru in his mind. Darn his thinking.   
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru muttered as she placed her phone down and closed her eyes. She kept thinking of how good Kenshin looked today.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin was dreaming of how he held her so close and he would be allowed to...  
  
"I'm thinking of her, way too much just to call it a crush." Kenshin smiled as he drifted off to a sleep.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Read and review please.   
  
*_ Silver Teardrops_* 


	4. Is This The Beginning Or The End?

Autumn Eyes  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Is This The Beginning Or The End'   
  
Kaoru got up in the morning tears in her eyes. She hated it when she had the strangest and the most realistic nightmares, and that night was one of them. Her life was blown out of proportion and things weren't going right at all, not matter who tried.   
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru looked at her opened shouji and found her father standing there a little worried.   
  
"Hai, otousan?"   
  
"I think you should take a break today, I already let Soujirou rest today. You both been workin hard and I think you deserve a day of break. Tomorrow you may resume." He smiled at her and she nodded.   
  
"Arigatou." Kaoru whispered as he slid the door back. She got up slowly from her futon and made her way to the closet and began to take out anything to wear, after all-today was free dress day at school.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Kenshin was jogging around the park, looking through the side of his eyes for any signs of Kaoru so he could talk with her-or better yet, walk with her to school. He was dressed in some jeans, and a designer shirt his mom just purchased for him.   
  
Then as he rounded the same tree for the 30th time, he saw Kaoru turning from the street house and on the sidewalk by the park.   
  
"MATTE KAORU-DONO!" Kenshin hollered and he was smiling as he saw Kaoru's head turn his direction.   
  
"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru called happily as she stopped and waited for him to arrive. After all, he was hte one who told her to wait.   
  
"Oi, whoo." Kenshin annouced as he made it to Kaoru, bending and breathing in and out. Kaoru giggled a bit, but also enjoying the show of flexing muscles Kenshin produced with a simple motion as bending down.   
  
"So, you look very lovely today." Kenshin complimented Kaoru as she was quickly snapped back to reality. She blushed, knowing Kenshin knew she was staring at him the whole time. So she looked away to hide her face.   
  
"Domo, you look handsome yourself." Now it was Kenshin's turn to turn red and both of them walked side by side, their faces red as cherries.   
  
Kaoru was receiving glances on her way to school, becuase of her outfit, she guessed. She wore a cute sheer skirt, with something under to cover, and she wore a nice shirt that rode low to show off her chest a bit.   
  
"We have a shoot today." An anonomyous voice annouced and suddenly both Kenshin and Kaoru turned to their side and saw Hiko leaning on a fence beer bottle and cell phone in hand.   
  
"Oh, what time Hiko-san." Kaoru asked politely, also uncomfortably.   
  
"During school time, I'll come with you and ask the principle to let you out of school by lunch time, we need you more today-since we're traveling to different areas in Tokyo and getting more shots taken." Hiko answeredm kicking himself off the fence and walking behind the two teenagers.   
  
"So, um-what about our test we have today?" Kenshin whispered to Kaoru.   
  
"I don't know, do we have to make it up or something?" Kaoru asked back, not really answering Kenshin's quesiton.   
  
"You both need not to worry, we have a tutor on hand, and I'll ask the principle what you are currently learning and we'll cram it into your little heads during the trip." Hiko answered both questions and now the whole walk was silent.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
"Sure, okay, thanks for you time." Hiko bowed and left the office and went in serach of the two who left, when he told them to stay put.   
  
  
  
"Kaoru, is that true? You're going to leave in a few minutes? And go around this city?" Misao gleamed her eyes sparkling and just then Hiko rounded the hall nad saw how kawaii Misao looked and reconsidered getting another person from an old agency. When kaoru had cute looking friends, why not get them in it too, they won't be lonely at least.   
  
So Hiko flipped open his cell and began dialing Tomoe, to ask if she wanted to see Kaoru with her kawaii friends too.   
  
"Moshi moshi?"   
  
"Ah, Tomoe? Hiko, I think I found more talent."   
  
"Where? Who? How?"   
  
"Here, Kaoru's friends, Easy." Hiko smirked as he heard Tomoe telling him to rush them over then.   
  
"Ahem, Kaoru, time to go." Hiko annouced as he finally showed himself to the chattering females.   
  
"oh, Gomen you guys I have to go, ja Misao and Megumi!" Kaoru turned to leave but she noticed Hiko not following and turned back.   
  
"Misao, and Megumi, ne?" Hiko asked.   
  
"Hai." Both of them annouced, stnading straight and fairly scared of the taller adn muscular agent man.   
  
"Come with Kaoru, keep her company." They gleamed and ran up to Kaoru and hugged her and began jumping up and down.   
  
"Go to the limo out there, I just called for one-don't get in yet because I have and annoucement to make once I gather Kenshin." Hiko left the other way and found Kenshin just sitting on the stairs with his buddies, Sano and Aoshi.   
  
"Yo' you must be Kenshin's agent, allllll right." Sano jumped down from the staircase frame and landed beside Hiko hand outfront.   
  
"Hey, and you are?" Hiko asked, and looking for the first time-straight into someone's eyes.   
  
"Sagara Sanosuke, calle me Sano." He grinned and Hiko began to cultivate ideas about the shoot-mabe instead of hired hand, they should hire, real live highschoolers!   
  
"And who's he?" Hiko asked indicating Aoshi.   
  
"Shinomori Aoshi." Kenshin replied getting up, so was Aoshi.   
  
And for the second time that day, or his whole life, he was looking into other's face-directly his height.   
  
"Kenshin, why are you so short, with such tall friends?" Hiko couldn't help but wonder. And Sano burst into tears as he rolled on the ground, with Aoshi trying to feign his laugh by coughing.   
  
"Don't mind them, they're jsut tall because they are. I'm fine the way I am. So time to go? Bye guys." Kenshin made his way and like Kaoru was stopped.   
  
"Sano, Aoshi, accompany Kenshin here-we may need you two." Hiko turned and led the way out to the limo, where the girls were waiting.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
"Okay, listen up, since I've brought along your friends, whose names are...Misao, Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi, you will be separate couple shoots. I will pair you off-and you will have no objections alright?" Hiko had already planned who will be with who and things were going smoothly.   
  
"Do we get paid?" Sano blurted out adn Megumi sighed, slapping him lightly.   
  
"Do you always think of things like those?"   
  
"Ahem, yes you will get paid, but don't be too greedy, since you are new to this-you won't be getting as much as Kaoru and Kenshin here." They all settled back as Hiko explained and then they arrived at the first shooting area.   
  
"Before you leave this limo, I'll tell you who you will pair up with. Sano, Aoshi-" Hiko was interrupted by loud yelling.   
  
"Hell no!!!! I'm not gay! Shit I'm out of here!" Sano was about to leave but Hiko threw an umbrella and it stuck to the door, stopping Sano from getting out.   
  
"I was not finish, rooster. Sano you are with Megumi. Aoshi you are with Misao." Hiko annouced and all of them nodded, reluctantly.   
  
"OKay Kaoru, Kenshin follow me-you four go with her." Tomoe suddenly opened the door with the umbrella and she smiled.   
  
"A bit of a fight?" Tomoe held the door for the four to get out and they followed her after her examining each one.   
  
"Are you two ready?" Hiko had something behind his back that he was smirking about.   
  
"For what? Aren't we just taking pictures?" Kenshin asked, ready to defend if it was neccessary.   
  
"This." Hiko brought out what he was hiding and Kaoru absolutely went screeching.   
  
"It's US!!!!" Kaoru screamed looking at the two people who looked like lovers.   
  
"It IS!" Kenshin hollered and two tennagers screaming inside a limo echoes outside and Megumi and Sano and Misao nad Aoshi all turned toward that direction seeing the limo jumping up and down rocking a lot.   
  
"Um---ahem." Aoshi turned Misao the other direction and began walking away.   
  
"ALRIGHT! GET "EM!" Sano yelled and Megumi pinched his ear and puled him following Aoshi.   
  
"Calm down. Now you see-you're making it big. And to top it all off- you've been given many offers since this magazine hit the newsstand." Hiko proudly produce many contracts for the two to see.   
  
"Hey, but most of these-don't want us together." Kenshin noticed and soon Kaoru did too. They only want one or another, only one had an offer for two.   
  
"So-let this be, a nice friendly competition, okay?" Hiko tried to lighten the mood, but the two were sadden, Kaoru especially, because she had less offers than Kenshin.   
  
"Sure." Kaoru quieted down and Kenshin noticed why.   
  
"Let's just shoot this cover and go out to eat okay?" Kenshin offered to Kaoru and she nodded.   
  
"Let's go." Kaoru was escourted out of the limo by Kenshin and he held her at the waist to try to comfort her. Maybe it might not be the same after this shoot.   
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have shown them the offers.' Hiko saw the gloomy faces of the two teenagers who were just wild ago by their first magazine cover.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
Tomoe saw the two pass her and knew-Hiko done that thing she told him to avoid.   
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Tomoe scremaed running toward the lagging Hiko and started to hit him in the chest.   
  
"GOMEN NASAII!" Hiko apologized and Tomoe didn't stop until Hiko caught her tiny hands.   
  
"I told you not to do that-they don't know do they-they don't know that they don't have to take those offers. You always do that, get too excited and do something I told you do not do!" Tomoe pulled her hands back and turned her back to him.   
  
"Gomen. But they'll make it big though." Hiko felt guiltier now.   
  
"Right, making it big-it isn't always the best if their friendship doesn't survive the path to stardom." Tomoe then went to the other 2 couples that exited the makeup trailer and costume.   
  
"Okay, I need you two to come with me." Tomoe glared back at Hiko and then led the two away with the other two being led by another person.   
  
__________________________*_____________________________  
  
As Kaoru was leaning against a small pole, Kenshin laid his head in her lap. This was a Spring pose and it was a serene scene. Two lovers relaxing by the lake on a sunny day.   
  
"Is this the beginning or the end?" Kenshin whispered to Kaoru as he looked at he camera and Kaoru looked down and brushed a few strands back.   
  
"Do you know?" She asked and then leaned over and did what wasn't suppose to be done.   
  
She bent down to his cheek and kissed him and they caught a picture of that-and it was the sweetest, but if you look closely at Kaoru's face, you could see a tear making it's way down her face.   
  
A/n: Like it? Hope you do. Sorry it's been so freaking long since hte last update. Review please? 


	5. No Longer

**Autumn Eyes  
**  
**By: Silver Teardrops  
**  
_Chapter 5_  
  
_'No Longer'   
_  
Kaoru was crying and Kenshin was shocked that she had sealed him a kiss when he asked a question. The crew that was there noticed something about the two young models and didn't say athing but stopped snapping as they left the two to their own little worlds.   
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned looking back up at Kaoru.   
  
"Hai?" Kaoru asked as the tear fell and splashed on Kenshin's left cheek.  
  
"Why...are you crying?"   
  
"Is it the beginning or the end?" Kaoru questioned back and excused herself as Kenshin lifted his head and watche Kaoru's figure slowly move away, and then turning into a fast sprint to the trailer.   
  
"What happened? Where's Kaoru?" Hiko demanded as he made way to the silent area. Kenshin looked up at Hiko and shurgged.   
  
"Why are you crying, you are starting to worry me." Hiko noticed the teardrop on his face.   
  
"Nani? I'm not crying she is! And I AM not GAY!" Kenshin huffed and started after Kaoru, surely, it was his fault to remind her about the things that were occuring.   
  
"Sheesh, what got his boxers in a knot," Hiko murmured as he made his way to the cameraman to see what kinds of shots they were able to take.   
  
"Interesting enough, there may be more than just friendship going on between the two of them."   
  
"What you just noticed?" Tomoe hissed as she heard him as she passed. Hiko was shocked and jumped back, eyes wide.   
  
"Don't be dumb-you know it better than I do, now get with it." Tomoe glared as she grabbed an umbrella for Misao to pose with but pointed it at Hiko as she left. Hiko gulped, he remembered-it was Tomoe who taught him how to use an umbrella more than to just keep rain off of you...as weapons.

* * *

"Kaoru open up! Onegai!" Kenshin hollered at the trailer door, and knocked loudly.   
  
"Please, just go away..." Came the soft and miserable voice.   
  
"Iie! Kaoru, please just let me come in-and we can talk things out, it's all I'm asking," Kenshin begged and waited but nothing happened. He slouched down by the trailer and buried his head in his hands.   
  
"Yo! Kenshin, waddup?" Sano came running, all dressed in some great but also gangsta style clothing. His grey slacks were half sagging and his dark green button up shirt was left open, showing his bare chest.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"You lying, tell me-does it involve Jou-chan?" Sano whispered as he pointed to the door. Kenshin nodded his head, rolling his eyes a bit as saying 'No duh'.  
  
"Why? Is she mad at you or some shit?"   
  
"I don't know-she left crying and I guess it's something I said...I hope I can make it better-but she doesn't even want anyone near her right now," Kenshin said depressingly. Sano suddenly was filled with an idea.   
  
"Hey, why don't we try to get Fox and Weasel to come and talk to her- they are best friends she might talk to them about it, worth a try?" Sano asked nudging his friend.   
  
"Why not? Nothing could get worse than this."

* * *

"Where is Sagara? Your partner?" One of the choreographers tapped Megumi on the shoulder.   
  
"I don't know, he was behind me---I guess he saw some beautiful, half naked model and followed her, who cares," Megumi shrugged her shoulders and sat down on a chair, making herself comfortable.   
  
"I seen him. He took Aoshi away and told him they'll be right back, boys--so immature." Misao sighed as she sat down beside Megumi.   
  
"You ladies, can you take a couple of shots together-you know, nothing gay or lesbian or anything, just to show your style off, 'kay?" The cameraman asked. The two looked at each other and agreed and thinking why not.   
  
Megumi bent one of her legs and twisted her torso and raised her hands up to her lips-making a hush symbol; Misao leaned on Megumi's back and took her index finger and pretended to bit it with her other hand pulling her shirt down a bit. It was what they wanted, and the two girls didn't mind.   
  
"Great, now do this position, yes move a little to the left- all right, thanks for cooperating." The cameraman gave a thumbs up as every picture processed on the screen came out beautiful.   
  
"Psst! Misao! Megumi! Come here!" San waved at teh two giggling and they looked at his direction. They wondered over, confused but curious.   
  
"Where have you been? And Aoshi too, you know we came to model and yet you've been gone for almost an hour. Gosh you guys are the worst," Megumi mumbled.   
  
"It's Kaoru, Kenshin was taking a shot with her, and after one snap was taken-she ran off crying and locked herself in her trailer refusing to talk to Kenshin about it-and we thought maybe you two could try to get her to talk," Sano explain in a hurry as he grabbed the two of them and pulled them to Kaoru's direction.

* * *

By the thime the two girls got there, Kaoru surprisingly came out-red eyed but no tears coming out.   
  
"Uh-Kaoru I-" Kenshin immediately got up next to her trying to explain for his actions, if that is what upset her.   
  
"Kenshin? I believe we have a few more shots to take together-and I guess it's good bye." Kaoru smiled and went off into the direction of their shoot and the other stood as Kenshin followed, confused.   
  
"I-Kaoru will tell what's on her mind, when the time is right, it's just her-she can't say it too soon, or too late-just right." Misao recited as Aoshi took her hand and left the right of the set, and Sano and Megumi bickered to the left.

* * *

"Okay, that's a wrap-thanks you two, you were great as always-hope to work with you again." The crew came over and shook their hands and gave them hugs and pats.   
  
"Kaoru-lovely as always, and guess what? Hiko assigned me as your make-up/hair/clothes designer!" Suki smiled as Kaoru hugged her.   
  
"Forward to see you again?"   
  
"Sure thing."   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as everyone left the two of them alone. Kenshin looked from the floor to her beautiful, lit face. Both of their hearts beating so fast-maybe someone nearby could hear it.   
  
"hai?"   
  
"It--this is no longer- we can't see it each other that much anymore, so I guess this'll be good-bye." Kaoru held out her hand to be shaken. Kenshin just dropped his jaw but reached out his hand and shook it and then hugged her.   
  
"Kaoru, I don't want to say what you're saying is true, but it mostly is, but I want to let you know-I'll always be here if you need me, and I will always see you, even though you're not here."   
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru cried into his arms, this was harder than she ever imagined.   
  
A/n: hey there! Sorrie for the extra long time no update- been too busy, too sad, and too not here to be able to have done it. I hope this is good enough for now-in the summer I'll try to update more frequently, gomen minna-san.


	6. Seeing You All Too Soon

****

**Autumn Eyes**  
**By: Silver Teardrops**

* * *

_Chapter 6_  
_'Seeing You All Too Soon'  
_  
Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi were all walking home together, and apparently, the shortest one was the saddest one. Kenshin had not spoken a word to anyone since his departure speech with Kaoru. Kaoru had left in tears and the hug was the only thing she could leave as a memory for their time they spent together. Even though they lived close by, Kenshin was not allowed to enter the main-hold of Aki Kamiya Inc. And with that known, he knew Kaoru would be double busy with family works and modeling.   
  
"Oi! Kenshin! Snap back to us DUDE!" Sano hollered waving his hands around like crazy that passer-bys giggled as they saw him. Aoshi turned slightly away, embarassed by how he acts.   
  
"Oro? Um Ahem, what was it that you were saying Sano?" Kenshin replied politely, a light smile plastered on his face.   
  
"Stop faking it, and tell us, me, what are you thinking that gots you so down?" Sano leaned against a tree with a flick of his wrist a toothpick popped into his mouth. Aoshi stood by also, awaiting a honest and straight answer.   
  
"You guys this really isn't the time for it, I'll tell you later." Kenshin turned around adn was about to head to his home until Aoshi had had enough of his 'don't worry about me, you guys' act and scooped him up and kidnapped him running behind Sano who led the way to a secluded spot.   
  
"What the? Oro!!!" Kenshin kicked his way out of Aoshi's strong hold and flipped back into a stance, his breathing slightly accelerated. Aoshi smirked and dusted his blazer off and also took a stance and quickly flicked out two kodachis hidden. Sano eyes bugged out and ran in between them to stop them sheepishly.   
  
"Well, yer guys! Look at the time, we have to get this honesty business out quickly I have to go home and wash my uh, um DoG! yeah my dog!" Sano laughed fakely and sweating hoping they'd buy his excuse. Aoshi stood up and Kenshin did too and Aoshi flicked his weapons back into their hiding places and looked squarely into Sano's eyes.   
  
"You don't have a dog, I know because you invited me over yesterday and you couldn't possible have one now." Sano gulped and sheepishly scratched his head.   
  
"Um, it's my um Aunt's yea, and she-Never mind about the damn dog anyways! Kenshin tell us the fucking truth, and you better not lie like hell you will suffer!" Sano quickly changed moods and fiercely demanded Kenshin start talking. Kenshin sighed as he felt himself shrinking.   
  
"Guys, its about Kaoru, you see she doesn't want to be on her own in this business and if I haven't told you, both of us agreed to this only if the other was gonna be there. And well she's not sure she still wants to do this without me. Its fun and great but it just- its just not the same, you know?" Kenshin looked up and saw Sano watery eyed and biting his lip animation like. Kenshin turned around closed his eyes and walked off.   
  
"You're not taking it seriously, so not to waste anymore of your time or mine, I'll be leaving." Kenshin walked off and as soon as he turned a corner, Sano began bawling. Aoshi sweatdropped.   
  
"The passion, the love, the sincerity, it's jsut like a love story! It makes me weak!!! WAHHHHH!" Sano sobbed as he banged his fists on the nearby wall creating a crater.   
  
"There there now, Kensin never knew you were such a softy coming to love stories, calm down, it's public do you have no shame?" Aoshi slowly began to move away from Sano as the two were continuing their walk home. Sano still crying like a baby.

* * *

"Kaoru, it's nice to see you back, I heard today you had a shoot and had to leave school early?" Kaoru's dad asked her at the dinner table. She bowed before she replied.   
  
"Hai, chichi (one's own father, right?) I will be offered less shoots than before, so I may have time to work with the Industry work on hands now, gomen for the delay on my part in working." Kaoru politely replied as she, upon entering, saw most of the members of the workforce were accompany dinner tonight. That was why the maid had requested her wear the kimono laid out for her.   
  
"You look lovely tonight, Kaoru-chan." Soujiro smiled from beside her and she bowed slightly acknowledging the statement.   
  
"As do you Soujiro-kun," Kaoru then began to pick up the utensil and began to eat as troubles piled inside her mind. Soujirou noticed how reserved his cousin was being and began to worry and decided to do something.

* * *

"KENSHIN!!!" Kenshin heard his kasaan's yellings over his loud playing music and mumbled as he got out of his room sliding his door shut and making his way to his mother.   
  
"Nani okasaan?" Kenshin rubbed his eyes as he saw who was seated before him, Hiko his agent with a black bag papers spiling from it. Kenshin plopped on a seat and nodded a good evening to Hiko and vice versa.   
  
"Kenshin, I'm here to give you all the offers you have this month, and I wouldn't be a good agent if I made you do everything adn most you don't like- so I'm letting you pick what you want to do and we'll go with that. Then after this I'm off to Kaoru's house to talk with her. I hope her meeting tonight does not interfer." Hiko mused and Kenshin's eyes bugged out.   
  
"Um, maybe I can-" Kenshin stopped and held his head low.   
  
"Never mind, thanks for bringing me that offers, I will look over them." Kenshin heard Hiko leave the house and left a big stack of paper on the table.   
  
"Leave it there kasaan, I'm gonna bring them in my room later tonight, you rest yourself." Kenshin felt his mom pat his shoulder and retreated to her room and nothing but silence was heard. Then suddenly Kenshin heard sobbing, and not anyone's---Kaoru's. The same sobs he heard from her as they last hugged, last closely interacted with her.   
  
He balled up and began shaking involuntary and then tears spilled from his lavendar eyes. The pain of being separated from her---it's hard to handle, even if she's a few houses away it seems like they were miles apart.   
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered as he buried his head into his arms.

* * *

Kaoru was excused to her office, shared with Soujiro, who as also excused and began to work on the documents given. Kaoru busily went thru them all and Soujiro admired how she can focus so easily while sometimes it's hard for him to just sit still.   
  
"Um, sumimasen, Kaoru-chan? Um someone here, named Hiko-san wants to speak with you for a moment," The maid was bowed outside of the sliding door. Kaoru looked up from midstamping her page and nodded for him to come in.   
  
"Oh I see, beauty and brains, and responsibilty? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day---"   
  
"Just tell her what you came here for, she and I have work to do..." Soujiro spat as he defensively saw how Kaoru saddened as he walked in.   
  
"OK OK! I wasn't gonna---gomen for my words, I've been drinking more than usual. By the way to quicken my visit here, I came to drop off your offers of shoots and decided you can pick out whichever one you like best and you'll do those. And I must say, there will be a big surprise for you in one of the offers, okay?" Hiko looked straight into Kaoru's blue eyes and saw something that wasn't meant to be seen on anything beautiful as her.   
  
"Yea, that sounds great. Domo for coming adn dropping them off, I appreciate it." Kaoru stood up and walked to the front of her desk and bowed slowly and Hiko did likewise.   
  
"No, thank you for being you," Hiko smiled sincerely before he took his leave. Kaoru suddenlt felt dizzy and wobbled a little bit and Soujiro was there to catch her before she fell. He felt her forehead to find that she has a fever---a hot one too!   
  
"tasukenasai! tasukenasai!!!" Soujiro yelled frantically carrying Kaoru up in his arms. Maids came rushing and Kaoru's otousan ran too.   
  
"What happened? Was it that Hiko? What happened Soujiro-kun!"   
  
"No, Kaoru has a fever and it seems pretty bad, she's very hot right now---she needs immediate attention." Soujiro rushed past scrambling people and went to Kaoru room placing her on her futon and ordering maids to do this and do that while Kaoru's father stood aside watching as his precious gem was coughing and spewing blood from her pale lips. What had happened? She was all right at dinner a while ago?

* * *

Kenshin woke up in cold sweat and eyes wide open, breath coming up short. He looked around and found that he had fell asleep on the chair in the living room. He had a nightmare, that involved Kaoru, she was frantically screaming his name and screaming for help but he couldn't reach her in time---and it all felt so real that he was already in his shoes and running towards her house. No matter if they let him in or not, he's gonna get to her!

* * *

"Kaoru, please, if you need anything wake me, I'll be staying here with you tonight, I don't want anything to happen to my favorite cousin." Soujiro smiled as Kaoru blushed- it was so visible now that she was practically pale white.   
  
"Arigatou...Soujiro-kun, arigatou."   
  
"Iie, shhhh, be quiet and rest--"  
  
"DAMN! LEMME IN!" Slam Kenshin was in the doorway breathing heavily and looked at Kaoru and then at Soujiro and thought the wrong thing. Kenshin ran to Soujiro and grabbed his collar and faced him and snarled.   
  
"If you did this, you're gonna pay---by me. Kaoru didn't do anything to you so why did you make her-"   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru got up and coughed a little, a bit of red slipped on the side of her mouth.   
  
"Kaoru? Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he? DID HE? WHY ARE YOU SO PALE? TELL ME!" Kenshin let go of Soujiro long ago and was kneeling by Kaoru holding her hand and looking at her very worried.   
  
"Kenshin, you're so---giggle silly!" Kaoru started to laugh lightly and then she looked at Kenshin's warm eyes.   
  
"I'm quite all right, I'm just sleepy," Kaoru smiled gently and then Soujiro spoke breaking her every word just spoken.   
  
"Like hell you are---you fainted! You coughed a bucket full of blood! Sheesh Kaoru-chan, I love you and all but sometimes you are so thickheaded that you care for everyone else when you should care about yourself! AND YOU ARE? COMING IN AT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND ALMOST CHOKING ME TO DEATH?!" Soujiro took rage at Kenshin but the emotion was never on his face, only in his voice. He still look calmly happy?   
  
"Um, yeah, sorry about that---gomen nasaii Soujiro-san. I am a friend of Kaoru's in the modeling business and in school. I had a dream that- it may sound silly but-I had a feeling Kaoru needed help so I ran over, despite if it was real or not. Gomen to you both, I should be leaving to let you-" Kaoru's hand held on tightly to Kenshin's wrist.   
  
"Don't, you're dream was real-I need you're help-please stay." Kaoru mumbled her face as white as snow.   
  
"I will, I was waiting to be invited of course," Kenshin took his seat by Kaoru's side and held her hand as she settled back down and closed her eyes. Soujiro sat by the wall and watched hte two as they talked and laughed a bit at silly jokes. This maybe the first time, Soujiro's ever seen Kaoru trust a guy like Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru woke up to a pleasant sun shining through her window and a velvety hand clasping hers. She looked to her right and saw the most handsome face she's seen sleeping.   
  
"Ohayo Kaoru-chan, about time you woke up." Kaoru looked to the left and saw Soujiro leaning on the wall a smile as always.   
  
"Ohayo Sou-kun, It's late?"   
  
"Aa, almost 9, good thing it's a Saturday, you two were having fun last night that you lost track of time, and guess what, your fever broke too. Breakfast for you two will come up at 9:30 so wake him up when it's time." Soujiro bowed and Kaoru bowed as she slowly sat up.   
  
"Domo, really we appreciate it."   
  
"Nothing to it cousin, enjoy." Soujiro left the room sliding the door shut softly and Kaoru smiled.   
  
"Ah, I can't believe it, we've said good bye yet we see each other again so soon, it's crazy I tell you," Kenshin laid on his side watching as Kaoru turned to him.   
  
"Well, it may seem, but I'm glad it happened. By the way, can you get that pile of papers over there, and help me go through them?"   
  
Kenshin nodded and got up to retrieve them and as he did a big pile slipped on the way. He picked it up and started to hyperventilate. Kaoru quickly got up and read what Kenshin was holding.   
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, it is a pleasure and will be a great honor if you will join us in a movie production with your modeling partner--Kenshin Himura. Both of you two are the shoo-in for the roles and we would hope to see you on the set soon." Kaoru finished reading the paragraph and she couldn't believe it!  
  
"ORO! Kaoru we could be in a movie together! AND the good news is, that a movie takes a long time! So we didn't neccessarily had to say goodbye Kaoru will you take it? I will if you would, I mean its a good deal!" Kenshin excitedly exclaimed. Kaoru nodded vigorously and smiled brillantly in hours.   
  
"FINALLY! I have something to be happy about and you too! Kenshin we're gonna be movie stars!" Kaoru jumped with Kenshin holding hands and finally they stopped as someone at the door coughed.   
  
"Excuse me, but your breakfasts are here, after you're done please leave the tray outside in the hall, enjoy." The maid placed the two trays of food inside and left in wuite a hurry and soon the two were found crumbling on the floor laughing.   
  
_Maybe they were destined to be together afterall.   
_

* * *

_A/n: I know, its crappy but I can't remember how I wanted it to go, but i hope you still like how I'm pushing it in a direction. Please review and be truthfully honest and tell me if this sucks or anything._


End file.
